Stockings Are Hung
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma's fears to come out to her parents are unwarranted when she sees their Christmas decorations.


This was a prompt submitted to me from bauerfanstraten: "Why is there a stocking with my name on above the fireplace?" Turned into half Sleeping Swan/half Mama Snow feels.

* * *

Emma hated keeping secrets from her family, mostly because of how hard it was in a town like Storybrooke. She and Aurora couldn't even go on a date without being spotted, so they had to go to nearby towns. The holiday season was quickly approaching and as Aurora liked to say "It's the most romantic time of the year."

"Do you really think they would care?" Aurora asked as they laid together in bed one evening. Phillip was with his father, Henry was with Regina. As far as Snow and David thought, Emma was working yet another late night at the station.

Emma shrugged. "I…I don't know. The Enchanted Forest is known for being quite, traditional."

"My parents always accepted me being bisexual."

"I guess it's just different with mine." She chewed on her lip. "I already worry I'm not what they expected…"

"You know that's not true. Do you know how much I hear Snow bragging about you? Her perfect savior daughter, who can slay dragons and help the townspeople with even the most minor of problems."

"I just haven't always had the best reaction when it comes to this stuff."

Aurora frowned. Emma had told her about her experience with her high school girlfriend. It was the last time that she had ever been in a foster home, before her foster mother walked in on them kissing. There had been a lot of shouting, followed by throwing of things and ended with Emma storming down the sidewalk with no end in sight. She would never allow herself to be spoken to like that again.

It had taken long enough for her to accept her parents and come to terms with them.

What if they couldn't accept her?

"I understand," Aurora said, softly. "Just promise me you'll think about it…maybe something for the new year?"

"Definitely." Emma kissed her. "I love you, Rory, you know that, don't you?"

Aurora smiled. "I love you too."

The following evening, Emma was back at her parents' loft, watching as the fluttered about to decorate it for Christmas. Emma became distracted by the sudden knocking at the door. She walked over and opened it, surprised to find Aurora on the other side.

"Your mom phoned," Aurora explained before she could inquiry. "She wanted me to bring by some decorations she had left at Granny's."

Emma nodded, taking the box from her arms, leading her inside. "Mom, Aurora's here."

"Hi!" Snow buzzed over to her, giving her a big hug. "How's your own decorating going?"

"As good as it can with a baby crying every few minutes," Aurora said with a laugh. "I do a little by little when he's with his father…"

She trailed off when she noticed something hanging on the fire place. There were six stockings hung up, each embroidered with their names on it. Snow and David's were hung beside each other's, as were Henry and Neal's. However, the one hanging besides Emma's seemed a bit newer. It was bright pink and furry, with the name Aurora on the top.

"Why is there a stocking with my name on above the fireplace?" Aurora finished her thought. Emma's eyes whipped to where her girlfriend's were.

Snow tilted her head as if it were no big deal. "Well, we get a stocking for each member of the family, that includes you now, doesn't it? Since you're dating Emma." Emma's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Emma, despite what Regina likes to say, we're not morons."

"Anyone with eyes can tell that the two of you are in love," David added. "We were just waiting for you to come around and tell us yourself, but your mother grew impatient. We got one for Phillip too, we just didn't know if he'd be spending Christmas with you two or his dad."

Emma felt the tears build up in her eyes and she didn't even understand why. Her parents knew that she was dating Aurora. They knew she was dating Aurora and didn't care. Well, they did care. They cared enough to get her a stocking.

"I um… I need a minute." Emma turned on her heel and headed up the stairs to the roof. She slid down onto the steps, letting out a shallow breath. A moment later, she could hear the door shutting behind her.

"You're going to catch death without your jacket," Snow's voice drifted from the doorway, followed by her jacket being tossed her way. Emma slowly buttoned it over her. "I'm sorry…was this too much?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." She looked over at Snow as she sat beside her. "You really don't care about this?"

"Emma, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, for you to find a happy ending like I did with your father. Boy, girl, it doesn't matter. Aurora is a great girl, anyway."

"She tried to kill you."

"Meh. I tried to kill your father when I first met him."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Almost forgot about that."

"So…when do I get to plan a wedding?"

"Oh Ma…"

"What? It's every mother's dream…"

"Alright, let's get back down to our family."

Snow smirked, putting an arm around her. She supposed talks of wedding could wait until after New Years…

* * *

I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, Tumblr or Twitter. I have two Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction. My Twitter is: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
